To the Past and Present
by SandieBrody
Summary: Greg Sanders knew he had been Psychic since a young age, even becoming a scientist he still believed he had it. But what he didn't know was what else he possessed... Telekinesis, and it wasn't just him who had a power, all his team had one, from his boss to his co-workers! xXxSandieBrodyxXx


**To the Past and Present**

**Summary: Greg Sanders knew he was Psychic since he was young, even when he became a scientist he still believed he had it, but what he didn't know was what else he possessed… Telekinesis and it wasn't just him who had a secret, most of his shift, from his boss to his co-workers…**

The one thing Greg Sanders hated more than anything was getting up late in the evening, his alarm clock screeched out but his reaction wasn't what usual people do. He threw his hand out from under the covers and pushed his palm of his hand in the direction of the alarm. The alarm, sitting on a pile of books near the bed, was thrown across his room and broke into many pieces against the room, the noise awoke him from a lightly slumber as he groaned in frustration as he realized he would have to buy yet another clock. He tutted while speedily got ready and before he left he held his hand over the broken compartments of the clock and they rose invisibly into the air and he studied them, no way it was fixable so he pushed his powers forwards and the pieces hovered across the room and landed neatly into the trashcan.

While walking out the door he held out his hand again and pulled his car key psychically into his hands, after they had levitated and landed into the palm of his hand he locked up his front door and jumped into his car. As Greg drove to his place of work he glanced down at his wrist where a tight, blue metallic band was attached, it practically lived on his wrist as it disabled his power of mind-reading which meant his mind was connected to every living being near him, it mentally hurts his mind so he successfully managed to block it with the band yet still being able to use his other powers.

When he arrived at the CSI building he sneakily opened the door using psychic and headed for the locker area, he put some spare clothes into his locker and taking out his work necessaries. Nick came in and they greeted briefly before Greg closed his locker and left. Nick watched Greg leave and opened his own locker and processed with his own ritual, he grabbed the edge of his locker and swung it shut but closed it too hard and it crumpled into an awkward position that seemed inoperable. He cursed at his strength that had developed quickly over the last few years. It was annoying when it came to fragile objects which explained why he preferred to be out in the field and not in the lab much. Nick made a mental note to ask the janitor for a new locker door and he left to find his boss.

Nick slowly opened the door to his boss's office to find it empty but Nick knew he was there because a jar on the desk had its lid off. He chuckled to himself and scooped a miniature creature out of the jar and placed it on the chair, the thing grew surprisingly until it turned out it was Grissom, Nick's boss. Nick knew he must have been using his shape shifting and size changing powers for an experiment or something. Grissom hurriedly gave him an assignment a continued with his work. Nick smiled and left reading his sheets of paper he was just given, his partner was Sara on the case, he headed towards his car which was in the car park.

Sara was already in the house where the crime had been committed, she was taking photos and collecting evidence when she heard a creaking noise of the door being opened, she knew it couldn't be an officer so she turned slowly around and crept against the wall. She placed in hand in the air, fingertips up and the other hand underneath it, she closed her eyes and moved them in a circular movement, her body shimmered and camouflaged into the wall, her invisibility meant that the person in the house wouldn't see her. The guy shifted in and headed for another room but Sara stuck out her foot and he tripped, she jumped on him and controlling her power she morphed back into her usual self. The guy seriously confused was unable to fight back so she handcuffed him and pushed him out of the room and through the front door just as Nick was coming, he helped her take the guy into a patrol car where he was taken away, they continued with their evidence collecting.

After they had finished they left for the labs so the techs could run what they have found, they drew into the garage in their separate vehicles and Nick was just getting out when a gush of wind blew in his face and the smell of rubber burning hit him as eye blinked the dust away and saw Warrick standing in front of him. Warrick told them that a girl was ranting about in P.D and that everyone had evacuated because of the dangerous weapon she was holding. They ditched everything and dashed off at normal speed to help.

Catherine entered cautiously around the back of the ranting girl and nodded to Brass who was keeping check on everyone who had not been evacuated. Catherine watched as he signaled for everyone to cover their ears, the girl who was confused at the motion turning around but Catherine had already drew a gasp of air and after a moment pause she turned the air in her mouth into a high-pitched supersonic sound wave that was powerful to throw the girl and smash a few windows but not harm everyone's hearing. Warrick came behind her with Nick and Sara before apprehending the girl who said she only wanted a cop to arrest her mother who had allegedly hit her but turned out it was a family argument turned nasty.

Brass helped Catherine and Sara clean up some of the glass. Brass and Hodges were the only people who knew about the CSI powers, the witnesses in the P.D at the time were told a machine had been quickly brought in but they were told anything else. The evidence was safely taken to the lab techs and the P.D was soon fixed up. The CSI's lived on with their strangely developed powers and even when CSI's left, more replaced them…

To be continued!

**I was really excited to do about superheroes and stuff as I adore powers and awesome things like that!**

**Hope you liked?**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
